Left 4 Dead
by Araceil
Summary: Epic 3 way crossover. Harry Potter no magic , Ouran Highschool host Club and Left 4 Dead. Survival Horror meets school children in LA and Harry has to make sure they all get out of this alive. EXTREMELY LIGHT SLASH. Only mentioned really 8D


**Yes I should be shot. XDD But, someone said they didn't believe me when I said I could make any crossover work – as long as I knew enough about what I was crossing over. So after a lot of combinations from obscure anime (NANA? No thanks, I have no interest in watching something that so blatantly scream '**_OMG THE DRAMAZ!!!12!!9!_**') **

**We ended up with Ouran, Harry Potter and Left 4 Dead, a Zombie survival game for the PC and X-box (Personally I find it easier to play the PC version than the X-box one.) featuring four survival campaignes where you have to battle your way through hordes of rage infected people, special mutations and whatever else they like to throw at you to reach a helicopter/plane that will take you out of the infected city/area.**

**You can probably tell by the length of this that I had waaaaaay too much fun with this. ;D Be warned, there is light, EXTREMELY light slash later on. Nothing in your face or graphic at all. Also, character death 8D**

-

Bright green eyes picked through the veils of darkness that obscured the streets around him, ears straining to catch the slightest sound of someone or some_thing_ creeping around, something hunting him.

It had been his seventeenth birthday two days ago and while he was no where near close to his relatives, they had still allowed him to join them on their trip to Los Angeles – their usual holiday destination of Majorca having been hit with a strange communicable disease and was currently under quarantine. Harry had only been allowed to come because his cousin, Dudley, asked him to join them and of course his parents simply couldn't refuse their precious Dinky Duddikins. After saving Dudley from that psycho when they were fifteen with some creative use of jujitsu he'd picked up from the Weasley Twins and a screw driver left in the gutter, after which Dudley had seen his scrawny younger cousin in a different light and actually managed to strike up a friendship with him.

To be honest, Dudley was a lot smarter than Harry had ever given him credit for; his parents just screwed him up from a very young age. It was just. . .

Harry James Potter was an extremely gifted young man, his academic superiority managed to get him into the same school for the gifted that his mother and father had attended – the reason why his Aunt hated both him and his parents, she was jealous. While there, he had befriended Hermione Granger, a general all around genius, and Ronald Weasley, a food connoisseur and chess/strategy genius in his first year. Usually Harry spent his summers away from their Boarding school '**Hogwarts**' with Ron and his insanely large family – Ginny (The sister), Ron, the Twins: Fred and George, Percy, Charlie, Bill (Eldest brother), Molly (mother), Arthur (Father), Pig (Puppy), Errol (Labrador) and lastly Ghoul (the bat who called their attic home). Because of this, and their abusive behaviour towards him as a child, relationships with his family until he was fifteen were very shaky and strained, thus leaving Harry to have a very poor opinion of their common sense and general intelligence. It was only as he got older he realised it wasn't because _they_ were stupid (Though they kinda were); it was because he was so damn smart.

So when he agreed to join his relatives in trolling through the L.A. tourist traps, he was most certainly not expecting to end up in a life threatening situation. Again.

Yes he did say '_Again_'. Schools for the Gifted were actually quite dangerous places. Especially Hogwarts.

First there were Ron's older brothers, Fred and George, constantly blowing things up in the Chemistry department and generally angering their Chemistry teacher Professor Severus Snape – an unpleasantly bitter man who had attended Hogwarts along with Harry's mother and father, thus compounding his dislike and general loathing of the green eyed teenager before they'd even met.

Then there was the fact that their P.E. teachers had a habit of trying to actually kill them – Mr Quirrel in Harry's first year had attempted to strangle him during a Detention, Mr Lockhart was something of a paedophile and had managed to get his hands on at least six of his young students and threaten them into silence, Harry being one of them along with Neville Longbottom a dear friend who eventually stepped forward to point the finger at the vile man after he had raped little Ginny Weasley and attempted to murder her. Mr Barty Crouch jr, who had been impersonating War Veteran Alastor Moody, had attempted to kill Harry as well, he succeeded in murdering one Cedric Diggory and almost killed transfer students Fleur Delacour and Bulgarian football star Viktor Krum. Miss Umbridge from the Government was a real sick puppy, a sadist who had her detention students writing lines in the back of their hands with razor blades, but because she was from the Government, no one dared to try and report her for it. She claimed she would ruin their lives and their families, a claim that was proven in Harry's case when she somehow managed to get the Hospitals to stop treating Remus Lupin for his Tuberculosis – the reason why he couldn't adopt Harry when he was a baby – the woman had later been removed for being completely off her nutter.

Then there was the leader of the Terrorist Group that had killed his parents, terrorized Britain and sent Neville's mum and dad to the psyche ward at the hospital, they had been hunting Harry for years as the last surviving member of the Potter Family. Luckily, aside from a number of unpleasant brushes with the man and his sycophantic followers, the Government finally got off their fannies and dealt with the problem head on – like they should have done in the beginning.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA: _Voldemort_, was shot in the head accidentally-on-purpose during the hostile raid of Malfoy Manner where several civilians were rescued, all those with the Dark Mark tattoo – signifying them to be members of Tommy-boy's little country club – were arrested and given life in prison with no chance of parole save for one Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape when it came to light that Draco was forced into the position by his father and Severus was their inside spy.

So Harry's life had been a complete and utter chaotic mess filled with heart stopping horror, life threatening situations, singing adrenaline burning through his veins and the desire to go and hide in the corner sobbing himself sick and asking '_Why me?_'.

Which was probably what had prepared him so well for _**this**_ cosmic level cock up.

It had been two weeks, two **weeks**, of running for their lives, bouncing from Safe House to Safe house, looking for survivors, ammo, food, water, medical equipment and supplies to keep them alive for a little while longer as the numbers of Infected humans/Zombies practically skyrocketed.

Somehow, Harry had managed to keep his relatives safe, Dudley was a damn good shot with his guns even if the recoil did catch him off guard once or twice in the beginning – he played a lot of shoot'em ups – while Harry had actually been forced to handle guns before. Vernon had been given a gun before hand during the initial break out when they were fighting off lower numbers of ordinary zombies – and really, Harry hated that word, Inferi sounded way better in his opinion, kind of scientific and original instead of your basic bog standard Zombie which these most certainly were _not_ – but when he purposely attempted to shoot his nephew, only to graze his shoulder, Harry had firmly taken the gun away from him. His Aunt was too bony to handle a gun, not to mention she was an utterly crap shot and more likely than Vernon to try and put a bullet in her nephew's brain pan.

They'd picked up two more survivors, a young woman of 23-years-in-age called Anna Walker; she had a taste for automatics and knives and always carried enough medical supplies to heal them up and then some. She had decided to take a weekend in LA from a small town in the north after an incredibly messy and stressful break up with her boyfriend of three years. A boyfriend who was now more than likely dead. And a young Japanese boy with blonde hair and some nasty Martial Arts moves under his belt whose name was Mitsukuni Haninozuka, apparently he was here for a Martial Arts competition along with his younger brother Yasuchika – who was taking part in the Junior Karate division – and their cousins Takashi Morinozuka – here for the Kendo competitions – and his younger brother Satoshi Morinozuka who was joining Yasuchika in the Karate Competition.

Mitsukuni had gotten separated from his brother and cousins when the Inferi managed to get into the stadium, Hoodie wearing creatures launching themselves through the crowds and indiscriminately ripping flesh from bone with sharp claws, unpleasant smelling stumbling things with long rope like tongues that dragged you towards them, strangled you and left you helpless to anything that may take a liking to eating you, fat gelatinous men that vomited and blinded you, attracting more of the Inferi to you, they were heavy too. Then there were the grey muscle bound berserkers that reminded him of the Hulk but on a really bad day. Harry didn't question why Mitsukuni was stubbornly clinging to the belief his cousins and brother were alive, after all, he knew his cousin was alive when he'd run in shocked terror from that fat bile machines Harry had taken to calling Boomers – because they exploded when you shot them.

His Aunt and Uncle weren't so considerate and Mitsukuni was on the verge of getting _extremely_ nasty with them, usually it was Harry who managed to calm the younger boy down, Mitsukuni said it was because he just had a feeling about him. Harry figured he must have looked a little like his cousins or brother if he calmed down that much – little did he know that out of Mitsukuni's relatives he looked like none of them and it was more the fact that he was the only one in the entire group who was calm and not even tense about their situation, just incredibly wary.

Right now, they were making a mad run down one of the main streets, Dudley and Anna at point, Harry on their rear, two Uzi Submachine guns awkwardly braced against his shoulders as he trained his eyes on the darkness around them, looking for anything that may follow them. Setting off the fire alarm at a block of flats had been genius – they had been sitting on the roof of the adjoining building and Anna had used the rather random crossbow they found – only with one arrow, she kept it in case they may have an emergency – to hit the fire alarm through a broken window. They had swarmed the building with a screaming, moaning, writhing vengeance, leaving Harry, Anna, Mitsukuni and the Dursleys to creep down the fire escape on the other side of the building, carefully avoiding the pale girl sobbing in a small alcove behind a dumpster before running like a bat out of hell as far and as fast as they could down the street before something came after them.

Judging by the way the building where they'd set off the fire alarm was shaking it was probably an extremely good idea.

Tanks took a hell of a lot of ammo to kill.

-

Mitsukuni watched the black haired teenager carefully over the last few days, it was quite plain to him that the boy was the _only_ one out of all of them that was truly comfortable – well, he wouldn't say comfortable, but he wasn't completely out of his depth and freaking out or lashing out like some, a quick glance to the senior Durusuri's proved them to be giving their Nephew a rather acidic glower as he set about cleaning the small armoury of guns and such he had picked up from many a dead body while they were making their dashes through the streets.

Hari Potteru was a young, exceptionally gifted young man of 17 yet stood at a surprisingly diminutive (For Caucasians) 5'4" in height for a male, he had short, unruly black hair that stuck up all over the place, vibrant emerald green eyes, an oddly androgynous cat-like face with unusually long bangs obscuring his forehead and hanging down to frame his face, pale skin that he could knew were covered with a few interesting scars during that incident when they'd managed to get into that Safe House which had a shower for once, instantly everyone claimed the thing to clean up the blood, Boomer Bile and other assorted issues with hygiene. Mitsukuni had ended up sharing with Hari-chan while Duduri-san and Berunon-san took the other and An-chan Petunia-san had the first shared shower.

They had changed their clothing while they were at it into something a little more appropriate, Mitsukuni was now wearing jeans, a T-shirt and a large sweater with the sleeves rolled back, it would keep him warm and he wore a pair of trainers with soft spungy soles – much better than the wooden geta he had been wearing when he'd had to leave the Stadium. Hari-chan wore a pair of canvas snowboarding pants, his faithful black combat boots, a long sleeved black top and short-sleeved blue one under a nice black leather jacket. An-chan opted for a pair of red tracksuit bottoms, sneakers, a pink top – which she didn't approve of – and a black hoodie. Duduri-kun wore similar clothing to him, Jeans and a T-shirt with a large sweater. Berunon-san had at first tried to wear the expensive suit but the combined argument between his nephew and son against him had him changing into a pair of large sweat pants – the only thing that would fit the obese man – and a very baggy T-shirt and sweater. Petunia-san wore a pair of black slacks, a white blouse and a red polo neck; she had a backpack strapped securely to her back like most of them which held her important supplies – they couldn't afford to give something else they may need for their own survival in case they were killed so they only carried what they themselves would need. (Save Harry, he kept enough for Mitsukuni and his cousin surprisingly.)

The blonde 18-year-old liked Hari-chan, he was quiet, smart, confident and very kind, he had given Mitsukuni his blanket and food and hugged him during the first night they'd slept in a Safe House. They'd stayed in that Safe House for three days until the food supplies ran out and they needed to make a move, it was the same wherever they went, they would stay in a Safe House for as long as possible before moving on.

He missed Takashi and Yasuchika and Satoshi!

He hoped they were ok, that gnawing worry that plagued him when he was sleeping until Hari-chan shuffled behind him and wrapped a warm protective arm over him was worse during these moments of quiet. Quiet that was broken with a guttural retching sound from outside the door, the Survivors leapt to their feet, recoiling away from the door out of reflex as chunky green bile oozed between the twisted steel bars that prevented anything from breaking in.

"Boomer." Hari-chan said needlessly with disgust, "That means we're going to have the Horde attempting to claw their way through that door. I suggest we move now."

Berunon-san glowered and sneered at the slender green eyed teenager, "Who said you were the leader boy?"

Hari-chan just gave him a look, "And you think you should lead? You who has no gun? You who pissed on himself within the first five minutes of the outbreak? Who tried to kill me and claim it was an accident? No. To be honest, I don't give a damn who is the leader, as long as they keep everyone alive and get us from point A to point B without summoning a Horde of Inferi I don't give a flying toss. Dudley, I'll take point and scout the alley; I'll give the all clear after I've sniped the Smokers on the roof." He declared walking to the other end of the Safe Room and stepping out with a quiet growl at Berunon-teme.

"Asshole." An-chan growled, glaring at Berunon-teme before shouldering her gun and approaching him, jabbing the fat man in the chest and exchanging several quiet words too quickly for Mitsukuni to understand. His English was fairly good but she was speaking too fast and too quietly for him to make out much more than 'better man' 'asshole' 'left for dead' 'bait'. He didn't like what he was hearing but if Berunon-teme kept up with his unpleasant attitude, he might not object when it happened.

"We're all clear. Move your asses." Hari-chan said through the bars of the door, his green iris drifting to the other doorway and the several arms currently waving from between the bile soaked bars.

Gathering up their stuff the group stepped out and swiftly followed after the dark haired teenager who led them through the streets, stepping lightly over several freshly strew bodies on the floor, Mitsukuni, Berunon-teme and Petunia-san in the middle of the group while An-chan and Duduri-san took up guard positions around the three unarmed individuals. (They didn't know that Mitsukuni had hidden two small handguns in his belt for emergencies)

They ran into three groups of ten or so Inferi, a Hunter leapt down from the top of a building and bowled An-chan over before having a combat knife ramming through his eyesocket courtesy of the pinned girl as she roughly shoved it away and got to her feet. They saw one Boomer which was shoved aside, not shot at, the bile attracted more Inferi by the smell and sound alone and considering how frantic they were at the Safe House door there was a good chance they would somehow manage to break through – or bust through the walls if they got desperate enough or happened to have a Tank.

They had been completely unprepared to stumble across a Witch.

A witch who snapped her head up, leering at them through lank ratty pale blonde hair, demonic red bloodshot eyes practically glowing in their sockets as the long nailed emaciated girl launched herself to her feet, blood splattered naked body corded with unexpected wiry muscle as she screeched and threw herself at Harry.

Harry who had been the one to accidentally startle her.

Instantly a clamour started around them, one that attracted another gang of Inferi, Harry swearing like a drunken sailor as he unloaded bullet after bullet into the pale form of the girl who kept staggering back but doggedly charging her way headfirst toward him.

Someone was yelling his name as he was finally pitched backwards under the pale creature's power; long red bloodstained claws angling to rip his throat open a split second before the blast of a shotgun practically tore her head from her neck. Showering Harry with red blood, congealed black infection clots splattering across him at the same time.

"TAKASHI!!"

Mitsukuni's excited squeal was _almost_ drowned out by the distinctive bellowing roar of a Tank, that coupled with the way the ground was shaking told them more than enough about them _needing_ to get the fuck out of here and NOW.

Harry didn't give the tall stranger a second look as he was on his feet; ignoring the outstretched hand as he roughly wiped Witch jiblets off his face. The group following rapidly following after the 'Takashi' as Mitsukuni had called him, the small blonde easily keeping pace with the older man's much longer leg reach as the rapid thundering of the Tank moving was getting more and more pronounced. The added yells, screams and groans of the Horde swarming around it didn't help in the least.

Swinging his pack off one shoulder, Harry rooted around inside, he'd found a number of modified Pipe bombs in some of the Safe Houses and tended to keep them just in case. Now was one of those moments, he hoped he wouldn't have to use them too often, he would rather have to lug them around for a couple of extra miles and not need them, than need them and not have enough.

Dragging out one of the devices, green eyes finally caught sight of the Tank as it smashed aside a large dumpster with a feral snarl. Harry set it and then threw the beeping and flashing object to his left, where it rolled under a car, suddenly all the Inferi veered away from them, chasing after the flashing and beeping thing like a dog would chase a thrown ball or a stick. The Tank stupidly following after them as one of the fools set off the car alarm and pissed it off.

A sudden explosion and the death shrieks of many a creature brought a smile to the dark haired teenager's face as he charged into the shopping centre after his family and friends, the Tank roaring in impotent fury and rampaging around in the street behind him never noticed.

The Safe room actually turned out to be the Security office, the survivors had shifted a pair of large fridges into the room which were filled with food no doubt and there was a large collection of sleeping bags and books and pillows and the like littered around the floor.

When Harry finally reached them, knocking tiredly against the door and calling Dudley's name, absently shooting a stray in the head as it charged up the stairs after him.

A split second later the door was open and Mitsukuni was squeezing the life out of him, jabbering away in Japanese, only further making his headache worse. The smell of the Witch's blood that saturated his clothing only made it worse.

"Mitsukuni. It's fine. I'm fine." He assured the young boy – who Harry still didn't know was actually older than him. "Please speak in a language I understand." He added as he accepted the small bottle of painkillers Anna handed to him before taking three of them to kill the budding migraine in the back of his skull.

"And who are they?" He finally asked catching sight of the others in the room.

-

They had been living in the Shopping Centre safe house for a week now, it was very cramped quarters for Harry, Anna, Dudley, Vernon, Petunia, Mitsukuni, Takashi, Yasuchika, Satoshi, James and Roger – James being a young father who had lost his daughter in the Outbreak, she ended up infected and turned into a Witch, while Roger was a war vet who ran an army surplus and was therefore prepared for this kind of shit.

The group was an odd one but it worked, for the most part. Vernon kept trying to strike up a conversation with Roger – seeing him as the only worth while one in the room – Anna, and Satoshi trying to cheer James up and stop him from trying to eat the end of his own gun. Mitsukuni was spending his time with either Harry or Takashi, mostly Takashi but he would sometimes drag Harry over so he wouldn't have to choose. During that time the two dark haired teenagers had made friends. Dudley chatted quietly with the younger Yasuchika and listened closely to whatever advice Roger gave and occasionally spoke to his cousin but mostly tried to stay out of things. His mother however, was trying to get her finger in every conversation, flirting occasionally with Roger, James and Takashi while the others watched in thinly veiled disgust and pity.

They had to move soon, the Inferi were beginning to notice things and shufflingly make their way into the centre. Plus. . . . . .

Takashi had an idea.

They just needed to get to the airport.

-

It had been three weeks since Harry had met Takashi Morinozuka.

And he didn't know whether it was the simple fact that once you got him talking the Japanese youth was actually quite a charming individual, the fact that he'd saved his life a few times and vice versa, or the fact that he was really fucking hot but. . . . . . .

Harry had a crush the side of Canada.

And this was really the worst possible place to _ever_ have one!

Every horror movie ever written always had that _one_ randy couple, and they were always the first to die.

Always.

-

Thank god he hadn't decided to jump Takashi.

They hadn't died.

They hadn't. But Aunt Petunia had.

They had been making another run towards the Airport, bouncing from Safe Room to Safe Room, then someone just had to get a stray shot off that triggered a car alarm.

The Horde came running.

And they brought a friend.

Harry had cussed a blue streak when he felt the tell tale tremors across the ground that indicated a Tank approaching, and fast.

They'd tried to run, but with a number of non-combatants they had it was only a matter of time before someone died, that ended up being Aunt Petunia. The Tank caught her with a vicious backhand, slamming her against a car that started wailing a split second before a Hunter launched himself at her, claws already digging into pale soft flesh and tearing her throat out.

Uncle Vernon bellowed like a wounded beast and they'd had to physically drag him to the next safe house, not bothering to shoot anything and just smacking it with the butt of their guns away, Harry used two more of his specialised Pipe Bombs before they managed to slam the reinforced door of their safe haven shut.

Harry hadn't even had a chance to really process the fact his Aunt was dead before Vernon's hands were curling around his neck, shouting at him, blaming him for not giving him a gun so he could defend his wife. Harry's world dissolved into a whirlwind of shouting, pain, purple and darkness as he desperately tried to draw in breath from under his Uncle's podgy fingers.

Suddenly it was quiet, the hands were gone and Harry was desperately choking in one long breath after another as someone gently lowered him to the floor, watering green eyes flickered to Takashi as the taller male began to check him over for any other injuries, producing a faint sound of protest that was ignored from the 17-year-old as Mitsukuni and Roger proceeded to toss Vernon in the corner while Yasuchika was burrowed against Satoshi's chest, shaking in horror, he had been right in front of Petunia when it had happened, it could have been him that the Hunter attacked. The knowledge that it could have been him dead and the fact that he had seen someone he knew actually get brutally slaughtered in front of him had shaken the young Haninozuka beyond anything else. Thankfully this place had a bathroom with a working shower, again everyone decided to take a quick shower, this time with Harry and Dudley sharing while Anna took one alone and Vernon didn't get it.

Later that night when everyone had calmed down and decided to get some sleep – well as good a sleep as they could with a Hunter prowling around outside the door and the sound of a Witch sobbing echoing through the plumbing – it finally sank in to Harry that his Aunt was dead and his Uncle had just seriously tried to murder him, not just the accidentally-on-purpose shooting that had only left a gash – which Takashi had also patched up because the green eyed teenager hadn't told anyone about the shooting incident. But an honest to god attempt at crushing the life out of him with his barehands. Hands that had left bruises on his throat.

The 17-year-old curled into a ball, burrowing into his blankets and clutching his rifle tightly as he trembled, hot tears making his eyes burn and his throat tight and his nose itch. He didn't know how long he wrestled with himself to stay silent and to not cry but when someone wrapped him in a hug it was like the floodgates opened, he shifted until he was burrowed against his comforter's shoulder and finally allowed the tears to run free until he fell into an exhausted sleep.

The next morning he woke before the others and found himself curled up half on half against Takashi.

-

It was insane.

It was dangerous.

It was their only chance.

Harry sighed as he leaned tiredly against the wall, breathing heavily as the group took a small break, reloading their weapons, sucking down bottled water and taking a moment to assess what injuries they had, if any. Harry was largely fine, he was exhausted – mentally and physically – but he would live marginally well with a lot of therapy, Takashi had a rather bloody bandage wrapped around his arm from where he had slashed it on a jagged edge of wall piping, Vernon was limping badly from getting mauled by a Hunter not so long ago – no doubt the scent of blood was busily attracting the Hordes of Infected ever closer to them but for now they could afford a breather.

"Are you sure this Kyouya person will be able to get clearance to fly into a Quarantine Zone?" He asked wearily as he double checked the sights on his Automatics.

"Yup. Kyou-chan owns almost all the Hospitals in Japan, he'll come get us!" Mitsukuni declared firmly, he looked as if he was about to say more but Anna's fist suddenly snapping into the air silenced them, her eyes locked on a water cooler next to the wall and the way the water was sloshing even though they were motionless.

"Oh shit." Dudley muttered, he knew what that meant.

"Tank." Harry cursed and took off running, grabbing his Uncle's arm and slinging it over his shoulder as he forcibly hurried the panting, purple faced man through the corridors, the feeling of the ground shaking in the soles of their shoes becoming all the more pronounced as the Berserker gained on them. "Satoshi, take Vernon and get going. I'll hold it off!" The green eyed teenager called practically shoving his uncle at the dark haired 14-year-old as he unslung his Automatics carefully taking aim, ignoring how Takashi had taken position up at his back and was shooting everything that ran over to them as the green eyed male unloaded bullet after bullet into the Tank as it rampaged towards them.

"Damnit, die already you ugly son of a bitch!" The youth snarled under his breath taking a deep breath and pausing to aim, a short burst of metallic slamming into the salivating mutant's head. Felling it. Grabbing Takashi's shoulder the green eyed youth rammed the butt of his gun into a Hunter's face before it could pin them and dragged the dark haired male off down the hall where the rest of the group were stood at a security checkpoint, the shutters already beginning to fall down.

The two dark haired teenagers dove forwards, their bodies twisting and rolling under the falling shutters a split second before they snapped down into the grooves on the floor and locked. After 9/11 almost all Airports in America had been installed with increased security systems capable of withstanding a Tank - the normal metal kind, not the rampaging mutations.

"We need to get up to the Communications Tower." Takashi grunted as he pushed himself stiffly to his feet, nursing a bruised bicep that Anna was already fluttering around scowling over.

"Agreed. It's going to take roughly about 13 to 16-hours for anyone to get here from Japan. We should raid as many of the vending machines and food stores as possible on our way there." Harry pointed out as he reloaded his Automatics and scowled at the single clip he had left in his backpack.

Thirty minutes later, sixty bullets, four heart attacks and seven food stores later, the group were holed up in the Communications tower with Takashi and Mitsukuni trying to send an S.O.S. message to their friend Kyouya Ootori in Japan. They finally managed to get through and were treated to the incoherent shrieking of their other friend, a half French man by the name of Tamaki Suou as well as the panicked garbled yelling of a pair of twins, someone in the background - a girl by the sound of it - burst into tears and kept saying '_Arigato Kami-sama, arigato_'.

The relief in the room was tangible as Kyouya said something that Mitsukuni translated as "Stay where you are or so help me I will leave you behind." and that was that, he left, leaving them to deal with a sobbing girl by the name of Haruhi, two spazzing twins called Hikaru and Kaoru and a psychotic Frenchman called Tamaki. Harry couldn't help but laugh until he cried as he sat down in one of the swivel chairs, eating happily at his Mars Bar while Mitsukuni crawled into his lap and decided to go to sleep.

It was going to be a long wait so why not? Finishing up his Mars Bar and licking his fingers clean of chocolate stains, the 17-year-old curled up using Mitsukuni as a large teddy bear he never had as a child and went to sleep.

At least he got a good ten hours sleep before someone was shaking him awake in a panic.

-

Takashi wasn't what you could call a romantic.

He didn't believe in love at first sight or good will always triumph over evil or even that you could overcome insurmountable odds with enough determination, idiocy and hardwork.

He was a pragmatic.

Which was why he was so confused to find himself attracted to Harry James Potter, an English student from an abusive Commoner Family who possessed a scary familiarity with guns and near death experiences.

When he'd first seen the boy in question he was swearing like a sailor and pumping enough lead into that Witch to start his own munitions outlet if he wanted to, but it still didn't stop her, so he'd stepped in to stop her for him. He had never seen anyone with eyes that green. He almost didn't notice Mitsukuni he was so struck by them, the boy didn't accept his assistance, or even seem to notice it as he roughly wiped his face and pushed himself up.

Over the next four weeks, Takashi slowly found himself becoming more and more interested by the green eyed teenager, he was incredibly intelligent, as he found out the first time they got into a small debate over politics. Mitsukuni adored him that was for certain and Satoshi was steadily coming to hero-worship him as well, his devilish little brother had even pointed out that they would make a good couple - which prompted soda to snort out of Yasuchika and Petunia Dursley's noses. Takashi didn't say anything but the idea of them being _together_ was…… pleasant.

Harry was smaller than he was by about a head, his skin was paler, his body petite and slender, he moved with grace that Takashi had never seen outside of dancers and martial artists but he knew they boy didn't have any hand to hand self defence so that just left him as a dancer in Takashi's mind. (Harry wasn't a dancer, he was good but he didn't take it seriously, he didn't have martial arts but he was damn well comfortable in his own skin.)

Takashi didn't think he had been so frightened until Vernon wrapped his hands around Harry's throat and squeezed, he didn't really know what happened in the split second it took for his brain to register what was going on. Just that Harry was gasping and wheezing in his arms, his knuckles were bloody and Vernon was being forcibly tossed into the corner by the others. He had been waiting all day for it to finally sink into Harry's mind, he knew that this wasn't the first time his Uncle had probably harmed him but he wasn't so sure if this was the first time the fat man had attempted to _kill_ his nephew.

It was at night when he became aware of the small figure not too far away from him having difficulty breathing as his body trembled, wrestling with himself for a bit Takashi finally scooched forward and wrapped an arm around the shaking form. Harry turned and burrowed against him silently, his cheeks wet and hot against Takashi's bare chest, he was warm and soft, shaking still as he cried himself out and eventually fell into sleep, the older Japanese youth unable to stop himself from taking a chance to study the boy who had captured his attention not so long ago while he was sleeping. He didn't know when it was he started to feel like this, just that he had and it was steadily driving him mad. He didn't even know if Harry was even interested in men, let alone him.

He supposed it was an attraction born from the fact that they were in a life-threatening situation, he believed he had read somewhere that such situations would push the already primal instincts into overdrive, thus heightening a desire for intercourse – in the hopes that one of them would survive to carry on and birth any children. But considering how Harry was male, and he felt no attraction to Anna, he doubted it. As it stood, Anna seemed to be getting closer to James, the young father who had lost his daughter, Mitsukuni thought it was cute, Yasuchika wasn't quite sure what to think and Satoshi was surprisingly enough disapproving of it. Takashi wisely didn't think about the fact his younger brother had a crush on Anna-san.

Hearing his friends' voices – even if they were screaming in relief and anger at him – was like a balm for his already frayed nerves; he glanced over his shoulder to the group, Vernon, sat in the corner, watching them with poison filled eyes. Dudley who was sat cross legged on top of the table, eyeing the world outside of the windows, his calloused hands tight on his rifle as he absently picked dried black blood from the barrel of the sorry looking weapon. Anna and James busy disconnecting a heavy control panel so they could push it in front of the heavy wooden door to the control room – they didn't want anything to break through it, it was still only wooden. Roger was working with Yasuchika and Satoshi to divvy up the food and doublecheck their supplies, the old man regaling them with stories about his old war-buddies making little mistakes and how it often led to something slightly dangerous, highly embarrassing but very amusing. Harry was absently licking chocolate from his fingers, slouched back tiredly in one of the control seats, Mitsukuni fast asleep in his lap, little hands knotted in his clothing as the dark haired teenager cradled him in his other arm before following him into unconsciousness.

Takashi wished he had their ability to fall asleep anywhere.

But he should at least try to follow their examples, he needed sleep, he needed to get his strength back. The Kendo Champion sighed heavily as he took a small portion of food from the pile his brother set aside for him – a pile that Roger added a bit too as Satoshi was confident that his brother was the best and since he was so good he could handle the least amount of food, food that Hari-san and An-chan needed as the smallest and most delicate of them. That declaration was greeted by sour looks from Anna-san, Vernon, Yasuchika and a sleepy grunt of displeasure from Harry, much to Takashi's amusement. Eating his rations slowly, Takashi unpacked his bedding, little more than a large beach towel and an old hoodie folded into a pillow, found a good section of floor and settled in for some sleep. He was absently aware of Satoshi and Yasuchika joining him not long after.

They woke up about 8 hours later by an exhausted looking Roger, he had ushered off all the others to sleep so they would at least get SOME rest but now he was dead on his feet and he could see movement down below, a fresh pair of eyes would mean the difference between life and dead now. Takashi took up watch and grew increasingly more worried by the movement he could see outside on the airstrip, he wasn't surprised that they'd been attracted to the blinking lights of the runway, but it would make things difficult. He called Tamaki.

"Is Kyouya taking the plane?"

"No. He's heading over there in a Military Helicopter; your parents contacted the Army and called in a whole mess of favours." The Frenchman explained, "Why? Is there a problem with the runway?" He asked, concern saturating his voice. Takashi took a picture of the Horde clustered around the blinking lights with the CCTV cameras and e-mailed the attachment to Tamaki's phone. There was silence for a moment before, "Ah. I see. Can you make it to the roof of the Communication Tower? I think that was where Kyouya was planning on picking you up anyway."

Takashi looked at the sleeping figures on the floor and then out to the writhing mass of infected through the window, "We'll have to." He announced grimly, before bidding his friend goodbye for now and hanging up.

Running a hand through his greasy black hair he took the sniper-rifle that Roger had taken a shine to and set himself up outside, shooting all the unique mutations he could see within the writhing mass below, Hunters and Smokers especially, he could see the Tank rampaging around but he was not gun expert and he didn't trust himself to hit the creature properly without drawing its attention. He had no idea how the communication tower would handle having one of _those_ beating at its support strut. That passed a few hours but he could see the barriers that they'd put down to protect themselves were steadily being broken through by angry Hordes of infected, they had three left before they would be in the stairwell and charging up to the Control Room. A shudder of fear and foreboding slipped down his spine, his skin erupting into pins and needles of anxiousness, he just wanted to be home, back at Ouran with the Host Club, teasing Tamaki and Haruhi, playing Majong with his grandfather and helping his grandmother teach the beginners Karate class.

Almost rebelliously, his eyes slid to the small black haired Commoner teen and absently wondered if there was anything waiting for him back at his home...

Several red lights on the console started flaring as another barrier was broken through, making him start, somehow, he got the feeling they should be moving up to the roof right about now. After shaking everyone awake they grabbed their things and hightailed it out of the window and up onto the circular roof, trying to ignore the way the tower swayed almost imperceptivity in the wind that swept around them in the dark. It wouldn't have been so bad, so terrifying, if they had done this during daylight, but it seemed as though all horror movies were determined to put things at night and thus real life decided to follow the Hollywood.

Vernon grumbled bitterly about the cold and was about to kick up a fuss but a sharp look from Takashi, who was sat behind Harry and Mitsukuni – acting as a wind breaker – silenced the larger man without incident.

"Takashi..." Harry spoke quietly, almost causing the older teenager to jolt. That had been slightly annoying at first, the way the other teenager had called him by his first name without an honorific, but now he relished it. "Could you... not... say anything about how my Uncle acted, please." He spoke quietly, not looking at the suddenly tense Japanese youth. "He may be a jerk, but he's family and I don't want to go into Foster care." He explained.

Takashi pursed his lips unhappily, he wasn't going to promise that as he had already planned to inform Kyouya about the incident and have him contact the proper authorities and carry out an investigation. He had a feeling that any one of their friends would be more than happy to take Harry and Dudley in with them until the whole mess could be sorted out, even Haruhi and Ranka-chan would be happy to add them to their small family – which had somehow grown to include Mei-chan ever since she had made her desire to remain in Japan known to her mother.

"Takashi, _please_."

"Iie. I won't." He bit out firmly, discussion closed; he ignored the look of betrayal that scrawled itself across Harry's face as he went about adjusting the sights on his sniper rifle so he could use it as a telescope to watch for the helicopter. Hopefully it would be arriving soon. Vernon was testing his patience and Harry his self-control.

The small group huddled for warmth together on top of the communication tower for about two hours after that, it was Anna who heard it first, the military grade helicopter buzzing at the edges of her ears. They couldn't help the ragged cheer that went up from the group as it finally came into view catching the pre-dawn light that was slowly rising from behind the group as they got to their feet, waving at the metal thing as it drew closer – and attracted the attention of the horde.

Shrieks went up amidst the writhing mass below, alarms started blaring in the control room as the final barrier was broken through and the Horde rushed up the stair-well with a vengeance.

The clamour pressed against their ears and the tower swayed dangerously, Harry's hand snapping out automatically and latching onto Takashi's of its own volition as the group stumbled and tried to right themselves. Green eyes glanced over his shoulder to catch Takashi's grey as his slightly larger hand squeezed his gently, Yasuchika yelped as a Smoker managed to get a shot on him, Anna immediately slicing through the thick rope-like tongue with a hunting knife pulled from her belt. The moment broken, the two released one another and pulled out their own weapons, taking aim and shooting with accuracy born of experience at the creatures beginning to swarm up the building, they could hear a Hunter shrieking as it tried to claw through the door below them as the Helicopter was finally within 50 feet of them.

Vernon howled as he was wrenched backwards off from the control tower, a thick tongue around his beefy neck, Harry shouted something Takashi didn't catch and dove after him, Satoshi was faster and had the other teenager by the waist and on the floor as a Hunter launched itself mere inches over where their heads had once been only to have its face blown off by Roger's shotgun.

"Mori-senpai!!"

The group looked up to see a tall black haired boy in army-fatigues, glasses perched precariously over grey eyes as he leaned from the open hatch of the helicopter, "Get everyone inside quickly!!" The strange boy shouted over the din of the blades.

Mitsukuni jumped swiftly into the flying machine, holding his hand out for James who was yanked in shortly afterwards, one of the soldiers ushering him to the back of the copter and wrapping a blanket across his shoulders, Dudley came next and received a similar treatment as he was disarmed and wrapped up, Satoshi was boosted into the machine by Harry who was grim and silent as he shot infected after infected before they reached the top of the Communication Tower, Yasuchika was pushed up next, Takashi lifting him up as Roger and Harry guarded his back. The gruff guttural howl of a Tank had the remaining three ditching their weapons and jumping into the helicopter, Harry pulling something from his pocket.

"Last one. Gotta love the irony." He declared bitterly as he set the pipe bomb and promptly threw it out into the cluster of beings who veered off after it as it rolled off of the roof, beeping and flashing. "Move! Move! Move!" The green eyed teenager shouted to the pilot, clutching tightly at the handholds as the pipe bomb finally exploded, wind and heat buffeting the rescue copter.

The metal door slid shut with a final bang.

Silence.

"We... made it." Anna spoke, her voice shocked, disbelieving but slowly lightening. "I can't believe we made it! YES!!" She cheered, fairly soon celebrations were breaking out across the helicopter, Kyouya was hugging Mitsukuni tightly while Satoshi and Yasuchika merely collapsed against the metal ribbed call and cried in relief, Roger was giving Dudley a noogie, Anna had grabbed the nearest soldier by the front of his uniform and laid the snog of his life on him, Takashi followed her example by dragging Harry's face up to meet his own.

No one noticed.

-

Several weeks later, more baths than any of them cared to count, some extensive therapy, a number of long distance calls and a media shitstorm the likes of which none of them had ever experienced, life was finally beginning to get back on track for most of them.

Regardless of what anyone said to James, or how closely they kept an eye on him, not long after their escape from Lost Angeles he took his own life by electrical shock – he ran himself a bath and then climbed in with the toaster. It was a sad day but none of them could really say they hadn't seen it coming.

Roger was taken up by the Military again, he was training the next generation of marksmen how to point the barrel of the gun at what they want dead, the letters he sent to them were always filled with derogatory commentary and sarcastic remarks about the previous training they went through, as well as a suggestion for Mitsukuni to come and show them how it was done. The blonde was more than happy to.

Anna had decided to stay in Japan, she'd found her soul-mate in one of Ranka-san's Okama co-workers and the two were celebrating their month long anniversary, it was still early days, but it looked like they would last. Anna had even taken to wearing more feminine clothing at Hiroshi's – otherwise known as Amaya-chan – request.

Dudley had gone back to England, he was seventeen, of legal age, he decided to go back to school, college and take medicine, he wanted to be a doctor who specialised in diagnosis and rare diseases, his time fighting the infection made him wonder that if there had been enough doctors who specialised in that field, could they have come up with a cure in time to save all those people? He didn't know, but he was willing to take the first step and try to find out what happened. Harry wished him the best of luck and even gave him the numbers and addresses of his own friends should he ever require some help in understanding anything. Sometimes it paid to have a certified genius for a cousin and all his friends helping you understand the material.

Satoshi was a lot less hyperactive and a bit more serious, he took self-defence lessons extremely seriously and still had bad night terrors over the whole incident, they were working through them with the therapist but for the time being he was on medication so that he could actually get _some_ sleep. It was pretty much the same with Yasuchika, but he was a little more accepting about life and a lot closer to his older brother who had protected him throughout most of the Campaign to escape the city.

Mitsukuni and Takashi went back to Ouran and rejoined the Host Club, things were still the same for the most part and for that they were grateful, the Hosts were much more protective of them though, they refused to allow their customers to ask about the incident unless they brought it up first – something that surprisingly enough only Takashi was actually comfortable with. There was a noticeable difference in their eating habits too, the food they ate was high in energy and not always healthy, but they needed to get some weight back so no one made a comment of it. After the weeks of doing nothing but living off tinned bake beans they had lost several pounds that needed to be gained back.

And Harry...

Let's just say Class 2A got a new student, and Takashi a new boyfriend.

- _Fin_.

**IT IS COMPLETED!!**

**XDD You have no idea how long this has been floating around gathering dust. I finally decided to finish it off during a slow day at work when I was supposed to be studying legislation – you have no idea how boring and dry that crap is (cries). **

**Anyway, with this you have my promise, I'll start posting again before the end of April.**

**Things are just a bit hectic right now. I've moved out, Cake ****still**** isn't all that fond of me, work is consuming my life, inspiration has taken a long holiday, oh and lets not forget that my laptop has an absolutely crappy Word system. (NOT. HAPPY.)**

**But anyway. There will be updates soon. Promise.**


End file.
